


Thank God For Punk Bands

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Sid and Austin are two outcasts at school and they begin their friendship by bonding over their favorite punk bands. Will that friendship turn to more?





	1. Your Mom

Sitting at his desk in math class, Sid kept drumming on it to the annoyance of everyone around him. Not that he cared of course, he couldn’t stand half of the people in there with him. “Mr. Bowen, stop that or I’ll be seeing you after class again.” His teacher warned. He stopped as soon as he heard his name, not wanting to spend more “quality time” with Mrs. Keebler for the 3rd time this week. It was only the first week of 10th grade after all. Though she caught his eye roll at the end of his nod. “Alright then, hope you don’t have any plans this evening. I’ll inform your parents.”

Thirty minutes later when the bell rang, he watched as everyone filed out of last period to go home. He went to pull out his MP3 player but was scolded again by Mrs. Keebler to sit there quietly and do nothing. A few more minutes of boredom went by and another kid came walking in. “Hey Mom, someone took my fucking skateboard at lunch. Need a ride home.” He said. “Watch your mouth Austin!” She sounded shocked. “Sorry, just really ticked off.” He responded plopping down into a desk.

“Well it’ll be a while, I have papers to put in the gradebook and as you can see I have Mr. Bowen in detention again.” She told him, not even looking up from what she was doing. “Seems like a great mom.” Sid thought sarcastically and smirked. Austin looked over at him seeing that he was dressed in all black like he was, noticing the Blink-182 shirt. “Cool shirt dude, wanna hang when you’re outta here?” He asked. Sid looked up at him raising an eyebrow, upon first looking at Austin he already could appreciate his presence. “Thanks. Sure man. Hang out at mine?” He asked before leaning over to whisper, “Your mom’s kind of a drag.” Austin snickered and nodded.

“Austin stop talk- Oh forget it. Go on you two. I’m too busy right now, and Mr. Bowen please learn some respect.” Mrs. Keebler said shooing them with a wave of her hand. They both grabbed their belongings and headed out of the building. “S’not far. We can walk from here. Sorry to hear about your skateboard.” Sid said as he carried his. “Yeah man. I know Luke fucking Davis has something to do with it. That dickhead’s always trying to get on my fucking nerves.” The other boy replied.

“Dude that guy’s a prick but what would you expect from a jock with an IQ of a slug?” Sid commented. Austin laughed before saying, “Aw, come on dude don’t insult slugs like that.” He earned a chuckle from Sid. “Ah, I believe this is the start of a great fucking friendship.” Austin said slinging an arm around Sid as they continued down the road who nodded and smiled.

A little while later they walked up onto Sid’s porch. “Shit, forgot my damn keys.” Austin trailed behind Sid to the back of the house. “Basement window is always open. Lock is broke.” He said opening it and trying his best to squeeze through. “Dude you barely fit through there, you can forget me squeezing my ass in there.” Austin said watching Sid drop down. “Alright I’ll go open the front door.” He replied walking towards the stairs. Austin looked around and saw the drum set and guitar. “Wait hold up dude! I’m comin’ in!” He said wriggling through the narrow opening and fell on his ass.

“You didn’t fucking mention you had these!” He said automatically walking excitedly over to the drums and sat down. “Yeah, I play guitar… the drums were my brothers… before um…” Sid didn’t finish. “Oh shit dude…I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Austin said hurrying off the seat. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sid. “Hey didn’t say you couldn’t play em if you know how.” Sid smiled weakly. “He loved music. He got me into everything I listen to today. He’d be happy if his drums were to make music again.” With that said, he handed Austin a pair of drum sticks. Austin sat down and began playing the beat to “I Miss You” by Blink-182 and Sid picked up the guitar to play along. “For you Seth.” Sid whispered.


	2. Tag Team

After playing for a couple hours the boys began to grow hungry. Austin was still drumming when Sid put his guitar down and turned to him. “Hey, you wanna walk down to 7-11 and get a pizza?” He asked. Austin stopped and replied, “Yeah man. I’m fucking starving. That and only as long as I don’t have to crawl through the fucking window again.”

Sid laughed and led the way upstairs to the front door, sure to grab his keys off the counter. “There fat ass.” He said dangling them in front of Austin who snickered swatting at them. Sid then slid them in his pocket and grabbed the two skateboards that leant against the house. “Uh… here you can borrow this one ‘til dickhead gives yours back.” He said handing it over. “Wow, thanks dude. S’cool of ya.” Austin replied hopping on it.

The two skated down the sidewalk until they reached the parking lot. Austin had stopped first when he saw Luke messing around with his skateboard. “Hey Davis!” He shouted storming over to him and his friends. “I believe you took something of mine.” Luke and his friends started laughing. “Really? Cause it looks like it’s mine now fag, hey is that your boyfriend over there?” He mocked pointing at Sid. “You keep him out of this fuck face!” Austin warned shoving Luke’s chest.

The two boys behind Luke stepped up. “It’s okay you two I got this.” He said getting in Austin’s face who commented, “Aw, brought your girlfriends with you. How sweet.” Which earned him a punch to the face before Luke and the others were beating him on the ground. Sid ran over as fast as he could and pried one of them off Austin, quickly throwing him to the ground. The boy’s head hit it hard, needless to say he did not get back up. He then got a hold of the other trying his best to get a grip around his throat to choke him out. The guy turned and threw his fist busting Sid’s lip. He took a moment to assess the damage swiping his arm across his face. He took it away and blood was smeared across it.

“You’re fucking dead!” Sid screamed tackling the other to the ground not noticing by now the one on the ground had ran off. Though the coward had one last laugh by snapping Austin’s board in half. Austin had been wailing on Luke who was now pinned to the ground with a fist raised in the air. “Had enough yet, Bitch?!” He asked when Luke put his hands in front of his face in surrender. He stood up and let Luke get up who looked shocked that Austin had bested him.

“Come on Jason, Let’s go…” Luke said to the boy Sid had in a vise on the ground, who then released him. “That’s right! Fuck off pussies!” Sid shouted picking up a handful of gravel, tossing it at the two running off. Meanwhile, Austin had spotted his skateboard in pieces on the ground. “Fucking cocksuckers!” He kicked a part of it across the lot. “God dammit!”

“Hey what’s wr-… Oh shit Austin.” Sid said noticing the broken board. “Fuck dude, I’m sorry. Hey… keep Seth’s old board.” He said gesturing towards the one he let him borrow. “He has no use for it now anyway. Now come on, I still want the damn pizza. I’ll get us slurpies too.” The two walked in and the cashier was asleep at the register. “Dude go back there and grab a pack of cigs, I’ll get the food.” Sid whispered smirking. Austin fake gasped, “Sid? You want me to steal?” He couldn’t help but laugh through his words.

Sid quietly chuckled and grabbed a six pack of beer as well before the two headed out. Once thankful for living in a rundown town where not even the police station could afford cameras. They hopped back on their skateboards, Sid almost dropping the pizza twice. They propped the skateboards back up and ran into the house, up the stairs, and into Sid’s room slamming the door. “Thanks for having my back man. I mean hell we just met each other, means a lot.” Austin said putting an arm around Sid’s shoulders. “Gotta look out for one another now.” He replied smiling before they began to tear into everything.


	3. One In The Same

Giggling, Austin and Sid were laying on his bed chugging down the beers and smoking the last couple cigarettes from the pack. “Dude your so fucking badass the way you had Jason in a fucking death grip.” Austin said howling. “Well I thought you were gonna make Luke fucking piss himself!” Sid replied laughing just as hard. “Your so cool Austin. Where the hell have you been hiding all these years. To tell you the truth… you’re like my first true friend… I’ve never hung out with someone like this before.”

Austin smiled and scooted closer to Sid “Same goes for you dude. You’re the best.” He said leaning over him, the smoke wafting over his face. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Austin leaned down and kissed Sid hard on the lips. Sid was stunned at first but grabbed a hold of Austin’s t-shirt pulling his body down against his own.

Be it the cigarettes or the beers fault, the boys’ movements quickly got heated. Austin had stripped down to just his boxers and was now working on getting Sid down to his. “God your so fucking hot Sid. Look at you.” Austin bit his lip and latched himself onto the milky skin of the other’s neck. He coated it in bite marks and hickies, Sid was enjoying every second of it. “Austin…touch me…please?” He asked hesitantly. The other smirked and started rubbing him through his boxers causing Sid to moan out his name. “Yeah… you like that?” Sid nodded and bucked his hips up wanting more.

Austin slid them off his hips and took hold of his bare cock in his hand. Sid gripped onto his shoulders as he worked on stroking him to completion. Through the lust filled haze that was his mind, Sid reached down and slipped his hand in Austin’s boxers doing the same to him. A few moments was all it took for both two cum over the others hand. Sid clearly the more vocal of the two hoarsely calling out “Austin…Yes…”

“I c-can’t believe we just did that…” Sid said sitting up to pull the blanket at the foot of his bed over them shortly before cuddling the other. Austin just laughed and nuzzled his chin on the top of Sid’s head breathing in the soft scent of the other’s shampoo. “Smells like apples. Geez someone is a diehard Blink fan.” Austin smiled. “Oh shut up. At least I don’t have DIY insomniac boxers!” Sid replied giggling against his chest.

“Hey, is it cool if I crash here tonight? Or would your parents care?” Austin asked as he wrapped his arms around Sid. “My mom won’t give a fuck, go ahead. I was hoping you would anyway.” He replied suddenly feeling very tired in his warm arms. “Hey I have this really cool playlist I made on my MP3 if you wanna listen to it.” Austin nodded and put in one of the headphones. Ironically, “Apple Shampoo” was the first song to come on, much to Austin’s amusement. And soon the music and comfort of one another had them drifting off to sleep.


	4. Where Are You And I'm So Sorry

The sun was pouring in from the blinds that had been left open in Sid’s room. The light was hitting Austin right in the eyes and he turned wanting to go back to snuggling Sid. When he turned over he realized that he was in bed by himself. “Sid?” He called out getting up. “Yo Sid?” No reply came so he got up to get dressed in what he had on yesterday before walking down the stairs. Sid’s mother was in the living room watching what he was guessing to be some sort of cop show on TV.

“Um… Mrs. Bowen?” He asked quietly. “Where’s Sid at?” She turned to look at him and gave him a smile. “He already left for school sweetie. You’re Austin, right?” She asked. He nodded and told her good bye before walking out of the house. He grabbed the skateboard Sid had given him that had been his brother’s. He hopped on and rode it as fast as he could down the road nearly stumbling a few times. Panic grew and formed a lump in his throat. Why would Sid just leave him in his own house like that?

Thankfully he got there before the first bell rang and searched all through the common area. He did not see Sid anywhere, though he did see Luke coming right towards him. “Oh fuck…” He thought out loud. “Hey fag, where’s your boyfriend.” He asked. “Didn’t you have enough yesterday Luke?” Austin replied glaring at him before passing him up purposefully bumping hard into his shoulder. Luke scowled but did nothing in retaliation. He then went to his mom’s classroom thinking maybe she had asked him to come see her in the morning.

“Mom?! Mom?! Have you seen Sid?! I can’t find him anywhere… He left before me…” Austin was full out panicking now. “Didn’t you stay with him last night?” She asked not looking up from her desk. “Mom I’ve looked everywhere… I’m really worried.” He said. “Well go find him then Austin. I’ll write a note for you.” She replied. “…Wait… you’re letting me leave?” He asked confused. “Austin, you are my son and I can read you like a book. I can see the guilt in your eyes, you blame yourself for whatever is going on. Now go make it right.” She said finally meeting his gaze.

Austin nodded before going back into the hall and sprinting out the side doors of the school. His first thought was to go to the 7-11 where they had gotten into a fight yesterday. When he got there, he saw Sid sitting on the sidewalk smoking a cigarette. He has no idea where he got that one since they smoked the whole pack yesterday. Maybe the cashier was asleep again. “Sid, what the fuck?! What are you doing here?!” Austin asked knocking it out of his hand.

“That was rude…” Sid replied. “No! What’s fucking rude is that you left me by myself. What the hell man?! Look if this is about yesterday I’m so-… Sid?” Tears were pouring down the other’s face and his body wracked with sobs. “Hey… Hey Sid… come on… talk to me baby…” Austin said. The last word felt strange to say but right as he took the other into an embrace. “What’s going on? Did it scare you? What we did…”

“I… I think I love you okay? But… but I just met you… this is just… this is just so crazy.” Sid said leaning against Austin. “You love me?” He asked a bit taken aback. “I don’t know? Maybe?” Sid replied. Austin smiled and kissed Sid softly on his neck, his lips ghosting over the marks left yesterday. “W-we were drunk and… but… I don’t regret it… I was just scared you would so I left and I couldn’t bring myself to go to school…”

“Don’t be fucking stupid Sid. Now come on, let’s go chill at my place. Mom doesn’t give a shit if I skip today anyway.” Austin replied smiling and taking Sid’s hand carrying his skateboard. Sid sniffled but the tears had stopped falling and he stuck tightly to Austin’s side. “I’ve never met someone so much like me… I don’t want to lose you.” He said. “You won’t jackass. You’re stuck with me now.”


	5. The Eyes Of Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the heat or the hormones?

When they got to Austin’s place, they raced in and found the AC had gone out. “UGH! Mom forgot to pay the fucking bills again I bet. Either that or the stupid fucking thing finally broke. Come on, let’s go find the fans in the closet and set them up down here.” Austin said throwing his shirt off. “Damn it’s hot.” He said again. Sid bit his lip seeing the sweat roll down Austin’s torso but quickly shook the thoughts that started invading his head away. He set about helping Austin with the fans.

After making sure they’d be cook enough, the two boys slung themselves over Austin’s couch and turned on the TV. To their luck, there was a rock music marathon on MTV. “Dude! NOFX is playing!” Sid called to Austin who had journeyed into the kitchen to grab some snacks. “Fucking rad dude.” He replied jumping beside Sid again. “Got some Cheetos.” Sid smiled and took the big bowl off him and started shoveling them into his mouth. “I wuv Cheetooosh.” He said munching away.

Austin smiled at him putting his arm around him. “You’re a fucking dweeb.” He said and Sid scooted closer. Soon the boys had finished the food and soda that Austin had brought over, now laying down cuddling together. Sid nuzzled his face against Austin’s chest sighing softly. “I can’t believe this is actually happening…what exactly are we Austin?” He asked looking at him expectedly. “Whatever you want us to be babe.” The other replied smiling at him. “So…boyfriends?” He said tentatively. Austin nodded lifting up Sid’s chin before crashing their lips together.

He then flipped them over so that Sid was sitting on his thighs. A blush had crept up the smaller’s face and he bit his lip, fiddling with the ring. “Your piercing is so damn cute.” Austin said watching him nervously flick it back and forth with his tongue. “Let me fuck you.” Sid’s eyes widen in response. “A-Austin… what?” He could feel his nerves and curiosity run rampant through his chest.

“O-okay… I guess it’s okay…” Sid mumbled. Austin smiled before slowly taking off Sid’s shirt. “You trust me, right?” He asked. “Of course, I do…” Sid replied. “Then there is no need to be nervous around me.” Sid gave a hesitant smile and nodded. “Stand up and take off your pants and boxers. I want to see you.”

Turning bright red, Sid did as Austin told him and stood before him completely stripped down. “W-what about you?” He asked, bottom lip quivering with both nerves and desire. “Come over here and take mine off me.” Sid again did as Austin asked and undid the button and fly to his shorts before stripping them down. His cock bounced up out of them as they were slid down, revealing he had chosen to go commando. “Oh fuck…” Sid thought out loud. This only fueled Austin’s self-confidence more. “Go ahead and give it a lick.”

Sid’s breath caught in his throat before he got down on his knees. “You’re good at doing what you’re told. I’ll keep that in mind for later.” Austin said cupping Sid’s cheek. Sid gave a tentative lick to the head of his cock before taking him down past his lips. To Austin’s surprise, his new lover had no gag reflux. Another fact he’d have to keep in mind. He moved his hand from Sid’s cheek to the back of his head, pushing him down slightly to take him further down his throat. “Fuck that feels so good baby.” He said. Sid hummed around him sending vibrations through him. “Oooh fuck that’s it. Get back up here Sid.” Austin pulled him up by his arm and wiped away the drool that had started descending down his chin.

“Stay right here babe I gotta go get something.” Austin said as he stood up, kicking off his shorts that had hung around his ankles. He disappeared into his room and came back with a small bottle. “Come sit in my lap.” Sid threw a leg over him and straddled his thighs. “Like this?” He asked. “Just like that.” Austin replied as he poured lube from the bottle onto his fingers. He then reached behind Sid and started pressing in the first. Sid hissed at the sudden intrusion but did his best to relax for his boyfriend.

As he squeezed the second in beside the first, he pushed further in finding Sid’s prostate. The slightly smaller boy arched his back and moaned loudly. “Just fucking do it already.” He said, suddenly not seeming like that timid and shy virgin he had been acting like before. His face had a whole new expression, one of impatients. “What my baby wants, my baby gets.” Austin said with a slight chuckle slipping out his fingers that had been stretching Sid open. He slathered more lube along his cock before nudging the head against his hole teasingly. “Yeah… you want this baby? Want my fucking cock?” Austin asked, his eyes half-lidded as he slid further in. Sid tensed in his arms and bit down on his lip. It burned but in a fantastic way as his lover bottomed out inside.

“God damn Austin you’re huge.” He said laughing a little. “I thought for a second you were gonna fucking tear me in half.” Sid winced a bit trying to relax for him to move. Austin had a shit eating grin on his face at Sid’s comments. “You ready for my huge cock then?” He asked. Sid nodded and bit his lip again in anticipation. Austin lifted him up by the hips before slamming him back down onto him. Sid cried out his name and leaned forward to grip onto his shoulders. He repeated the motion again just to make sure Sid could take it before setting the pace.

Austin furrowed his brow in concentration and pleasure. He was trying to keep his release at bay but being inside of Sid for the first time was too much for him. He still was determined to make his boyfriend come first so he snaked a hand in between the two of them and started jerking him in time with his thrusts. “Austin! N-no I’m gonna cum! I’m not gonna last!” Sid warned. “That’s what I want.” He replied, whispering it into Sid’s ear before licking the shell. And with that, he shot his load between their bodies, panting heavily.

“Fuck yes babe!” Austin all but screamed. “I’m coming! Oh shit! Hunngh I’m coming!” He muttered on as Sid’s walls clenched tightly around his cock, practically wringing his orgasm from him. Sid whimpered softly as Austin filled his ass with his semen. “Fuck…We should probably clean up before Mom comes home.” He said, nearly breathlessly. Sid took deep breaths and nodded in agreement.


End file.
